The Great Switch Up
by Ice Petals
Summary: what would happen if you & a bunch of your friends were looking in a HP book & disappeared? this is my story of if me & my friends got taken to the HP world? FIND OUT!
1. An Ordinary Day Gone Totally Haywire

"The Great Switch-Up" Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day Gone Totally Haywire  
  
*A/N: NEW STORY! YAY!! LOL =) I was bored & thought of this with a few of my friends. Well, enjoy! & read & review!*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"HA! I beat you again!" Tara exclaimed, taunting clear on her face. "Oh, you're just lucky!" Keith sighed, getting very mad quickly. Tara laughed, then said, "Come on Keith! Cheer up! You can beat me at other games!" Tara was a 14 year old, going to be 15 in a few months, with shoulder-length, dark brown hair, & dark brown eyes. Keith looked exactly like her, except he was a guy, & going to be 15 that month. "Hey, maybe you should play Cindy, Keith," Sam suggested, a sly smirk planted on her face. Cindy slapped her upside the head, saying, "You know he'll beat me, Samantha." Rubbing her head, Sam exclaimed, "I know! That's why I suggested it." "Why you-." Sam started tickling Cindy before she could say anything else. Sam, who was going to turn 15 exactly 3 days after Tara, had long, red, Scottish hair & brilliant blue eyes. Her sister, Cindy, already being 14, had short red hair, with blonde hints showing through, & pale blue eyes. They were all friends, except Sam & Keith being boyfriend & girlfriend. "Alright, I've had enough of this. Let's go into Sam's room & listen to some music," Tara suggested, getting up. Soon enough, the others followed her up the stairs to Sam's room.  
  
"We should listen to Nirvana," Tara said, digging through her bag for her CD case. The others shrugged as Tara finally found her case after 30 seconds. When she took it out, though, a book fell out of her bag. "Bloody hell! How did this get in there?" "You read too much Harry Potter, Tara," Sam said, picking up the book, "& speaking of Harry Potter." In her hands was "Harry Potter & the Goblet of Fire". "I'm going to take a look in here," Cindy said, starting to open the book. Keith sighed, "I don't know how you people like reading." Just as Tara was going to say something back, she looked at the book; Cindy opened it to the last page. Suddenly, a glint of light appeared where the last period was. "Hey Sam, Keith, look at this!" Tara said, motioning them to come over. They all stared at the book, that little glint of light growing larger. Surprisingly, a wind started in the room. "Ah! What's happening!" Cindy screamed. Now, it seemed Tara knew what was going on, because she said, "Everybody hold on!" With that, they disappeared. Next to that period, which turned normal, there was writing: "& now, a new adventure begins...with you. Home you will go to after this ends...if you make it."  
  
Not knowing, the same thing happened to people they were close to, & the strange thing was...it happened at the same time. There is one question not answered: "Are you ready for the adventure?" 


	2. What The Bloody Hell!

"The Great Switch Up" Chapter 2: What the bloody hell?!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Ugh....," Tara moaned as she held her head. With her eyes closed, she tried to remember what happened. It all came rushing back to her: video games, music, book, wind, &... 'Oh crap, I hope what I think happened didn't just happen.' She opened her eyes & looked around. She appeared to be in a white &...pink room?! "What in the bloody hell?! I hate pink!" Tara exclaimed, a bit too loud. She heard footsteps & looked at the now opening door. There stood a man with dark brown hair & hazel eyes & a woman with light brown hair & dark brown eyes. "What's wrong sweetheart?" the woman said, sitting on the bed in front of her. "Huh?" Looking puzzled, the man said, "We heard you screaming from downstairs. We thought it was....well, you know, that evil wizard from your world." 'Evil wizard? Wait a minute...' "May I have a mirror?" Tara asked, now noticing a British accent in her voice. The woman looked even more puzzled as she handed her a mirror. One glimpse in the mirror had Tara deciding if she was going crazy or if this was really happening. She went with going crazy, so she pinched herself quickly, & saw that this was really real. Handing the mirror back, she said, "I'm alright mum. It's just the morning shock." 'Mum? Since when did I say mum? I guess now.' "It's alright sweetheart. Come down & eat breakfast when you're ready." Before leaving her room, her 'dad' exclaimed, "Oh, & don't forget that you're going to the Weasly's today, honey. Remember, school starts in 2 weeks." When her 'parents' left the room, she quickly fled to a mirror on her bura. "I still can't believe this is happening to me," she said to herself as she looked in the mirror. Standing before her was a girl with past shoulder-length brown hair, a mixture between dark & light, & dark brown eyes. She seemed slightly taller than her usual self, had not-so frizzy hair, actually it was pretty straight & thin, & she probably looked beautiful. "Well, I better get cleaned up. I hope Sam, Cindy, & Keith are alright."  
  
Later on, after taking a shower, getting dressed & straightened up, & double checking she had everything she needed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a dark red tank top with gold threadings, gold-colored jeans, a gold choker with a ruby in the middle, & her hair straightened, some dark red highlights visible in them, & they didn't look natural. "Well, maybe she is a bit like me after all," Tara mused to herself, grabbing her trunk & other stuff, & pulling it down the stairs. "'Morning Mum, 'morning Dad," Tara said cheerfully, pecking them both on the cheek. She figured since she was probably going to be stuck like this for a while, she should make use of it. "Hello sweetheart, have everything ready?" She nodded as she sat in the only open seat at the table. Waiting before her were waffles with butter, maple syrup, & a bowl of strawberries. "Thank you mum, this is delicious!" Tara exclaimed, & started eatting. Her mum beamed in pride as she finished it off with a glass of milk. "Ready to go?" "Sure am dad." With that, she pecked her mum on the cheek while hugging her, pulled her stuff into the back seat, hopped into the car, & now on her way to the Weasly's.  
  
An hour or so later, they pulled up to a house that looked like it had many additions to it, just going up, & not out. 'This is everything that I dreamed it looked like,' Tara thought to herself as she grabbed her stuff & started heading to the door. Before she went further, she ran to her dad & embraced him, saying, "I'm going to miss you. I'll owl you & mum." He smiled. "I know you will honey." With a peck on the cheek, she ran back to her stuff & said, "I love you dad! Bye!" He soon drove away, going back to their 'home'. Tara continued to the door, & went to knock on it. Before she did, she took a look around her. "This is home for a while," she sighed to herself, happy that she was here instead of worried. Now knocking, it was soon answered by a plump, cheerful-looking woman with red hair, with aging grays, & kind blue eyes. "Why hello Hermione dear. Harry, Ron, & Ginny are out back, waiting for you to be here." Yes, she was Hermione Granger. 


	3. Great Surprises

"The Great Switch Up" Chapter 3: Great Surprises  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
After dropping her stuff off in Ginny's room, which was also pink, to her horror, Tara walked outside to see Harry, Ron, & Ginny. 'This should be interesting,' Tara thought as she shut the door. She remembered Mrs. Weasly, who was a very cheerful & kind woman, telling her they were by the huge oak tree with many markings. All she had to do was look for the largest oak tree on the property. Soon enough, she found it, & it was huge. It was as big as their house! Walking over, she said, "Hi guys." When they turned to face her, she gasped with shock. "Keith, Cindy, ......Sam? Blimey Sam, you're a guy!" "Shut up," 'Sam' said, 'her' ears going as red as 'her' hair. 'She' was now a 'he', with her same red hair, except it was cut short, & she still had her blue eyes. "I never knew you would be Ron Weasly!" Tara laughed, "But you two do act alike!" "Well, look who's talking, know-it-all!" Tara shut up, but tried not to laugh. "Alright, I'll stop. Now, look who else is who." Keith now had messy black hair & emerald green eyes. "It's the great Harry Potter." "Now his ego's going to grow. 'Oh, I was Harry Potter!'" 'Cindy' joked. "At least I'm not a girl," Keith joked, looking at 'Sam'. "What?!" They all laughed, then Tara looked over at 'Cindy'. "Now, it's the youngest Weasly." 'Cindy' was now Ginny Weasly, her red hair the same shade as her usual, but now down to her mid-back & curlier, & she had bright green eyes. Tara plopped down on the ground in between Sam & Cindy, across from Keith. "Well, at least we all know who each other is," Cindy exclaimed. Suddenly, Tara thought of something. "You know what I just figured out? I think I know why we're the characters we are, & how we can recognize each other." The others looked at her confused, so she continued. "Well, Cindy, remember when I said you reminded me of Ginny? Maybe that's why you're Ginny, & Sam, you reminded me a lot of Ron, so you're Ron. Also, you two are related, so ironically, you would still be related now. I'm probably Hermione since I kind of look like her & we're both the smartest in our groups. Then, Keith is probably Harry since he sometimes acts like Harry." "Maybe we should call each other who we are now so we don't confuse other people," Cindy suggested. The others nodded, & in the far distance, they heard Mrs. Weasly calling for them, so they all got up & headed to the Burrow.  
  
Later that evening, all four of them just got through a Weasly dinner, & it sure was great! Now they were up in Ginny's room, just talking about some cautions they would have to take & such. "Ron, I think you & Harry should lay off your relationship right now, since you're both guys now," Hermione stated, looking at the two of them blush. Ron piped up, "& none of us should fall in love with each other or such, especially you & me Hermione, since that wouldn't be right." Hermione nodded in agreement, bad thoughts of her & Ron like that in their normal world. "I wonder if anyone else got sucked into this world, like us," Ginny wondered. For the first time that night, Harry explained, "At least we all know who each other is & who we are. If we didn't...I don't even want to imagine what would happen if we didn't know who we are." They all nodded in agreement. Soon enough, Ron & Harry headed up to Ron's room, going to bed. "Do you think anybody at home knows we're gone?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione. Hermione reassured, "I don't think time is continuing there; it probably froze or something of that kind." Ginny smiled, & said, "'Night 'Mione." "'Night Gin," Hermione replied to the now sleeping Ginny. As Hermione went to sleep, she couldn't help wonder why they were here or if anyone at home noticed that they were gone. Hopefully, they did. 


	4. Hitting Enemies, Thoughts, & Blooming Je...

"The Great Switch Up" Chapter 4: Hittings Enemies, Thoughts, & Blooming Jealousy  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The week went by for the four friends, & they were having a bloody awesome time, as Hermione would put it. They all excepted the fact that they couldn't decide how they could dress, since they were other characters, not themselves. On this day, they would finally be going to Diagon Alley, the one thing they've, not including Harry, had be looking forward to going to, excluding Hogwarts. "Come on dears! We're leaving soon!" Mrs. Weasly called up the stairs. Soon enough, they all came rushing down, Hermione in the lead, then Harry, Ginny, & finally, Ron. They met up with Fred & George at the fireplace, along with Mr & Mrs. Weasly. "Everyone have their school supplies' lists?" A few days ago, they had gotten their supplies' lists; everyone planned on buying some other stuff, if they could. All of them holding theirs out, Mrs. Weasly handed out some Floo Powder. "Oh my, it looks like we've ran out of Floo Powder, so everyone will have to go by two's. Fred & George, you should go first, then Harry & Hermione, then Ron & Ginny, then I'll follow. Now, let's go!" Fred threw in the Floo Powder, & they both yelled, "Diagon Alley!" Soon after they were sucked up into the flames, Harry & Hermione stepped in. Since they never flew by Floo Powder before, they decided to hold each other's hand so they didn't suck into another fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" they exclaimed. What they didn't notice was as they left, Ron gave Hermione an evil glare at her holding Harry's hand.  
  
Hermione tried keeping her eyes open, but soon had to close them because of the swirling-ness. Finally, they slowed down at a fireplace & leapt out, but tumbled & landed on each other. They were both laughing, but soon noticed their position, & quickly got up. Fred & George were looking at them with knowingness, very unlike their usual selves, but soon put back on their mischievous smirks as the others came flying through the fireplace. "Alright dears, let's get to Gringotts, then we can go get your supplies." Everyone followed Mrs. Weasly to Gringotts, ready to get some more money & get buying.  
  
Hermione was so excited to finally see Diagon Alley. 'This is even better than the movies,' she thought to herself as they walked by witches & wizards in their robes. She wasn't wearing her robes; instead, she was wearing a silver dress tank top with a long white skirt down to her ankles. She also had on a silver banded choker with a diamond gem in the middle. Her hair was straight, as usual, flowing a bit in the wind. As they were heading into Gringotts, she saw someone looking at her from a corner, but when she went to see who it was, they disappeared out of sight. Sighing, she went to transfer some of her Muggle money as Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, & Mrs. Weasly went into one cart, & Harry went into another cart for their money. While waiting for her money, she thought about what has happened since they were transported there. She was having a great time, & loved who she was now; it was a nice change. The only problem was that she started feeling some things she haven't felt before. Not knowing it, she sometimes felt herself staring at Harry. Even though she didn't like him anymore, she started feeling those feelings again, but they weren't full on strong...yet. 'Well, maybe it's because I'm in another place, & Hermione might have been feelings these things. It'll pass in time...I hope.'  
  
As Harry was being lead down to his vault, he thought about everything that happened so far. Even though he wasn't big into reading, this world was pretty cool. He liked being who he was now; it was a good change. No annoying sister, no annoying cousin, but........there were some things that he couldn't explain that were starting to happen. He saw that Hermione looked beautiful, & every time she was near him, he felt a slight chill. 'Ah, it's probably just my imagination. I already have a girlfriend; I shouldn't be interested in one of my best friends.' The thing was, as he went to put his money in his pouch (& seeing the money amount), he couldn't help thinking that things weren't going to turn out that way.  
  
After everyone got their money, they split up into three groups: Fred & George would run off somewhere & get their supplies, Mrs. Weasly would shop around for things for the house, & Hermione, Harry, Ron, & Ginny would get their school supplies & such. "This is going to be great!" Ginny exclaimed after her mum & brothers were out of ear shot, "Let's go get stuff!" "Wait up," Hermione said, "We should get our school supplies first, then other stuff. We won't know what money we'll have left." The others nodded in agreement, & headed to Florish & Blott's (sp?).  
  
When they got in there, Ron & Ginny headed to the second-hand book shelf as Hermione & Harry headed to another book shelf. They needed to get a new 'Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)', a book for Transfiguration, another book for Herbology, a new Potions book, another Care of Magical Creatures book, a new Defense Against the Dark Arts book, & a few books for their separate classes. "Well, how about we get our separate books first, since I have to get my Arithmacy book, you can get your Divination book, & then we'll meet where we can get our Care of Magical Creature's book." With that, Hermione smiled sweetly & walked towards another book shelf. "She's becoming Hermione," Harry smiled to himself, & even though he didn't admit it, he thought, '& I think I like it.' Well, Hermione made it to the book shelf, & was looking for her book when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, are you done already Harry?" she asked, but as she turned around, she saw someone else she didn't want to meet: Draco Malfoy. Up close, he could see why people didn't like him. He had long white-blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail, & thankfully, not with a ribbon, & deep gray eyes. "Hello Hermione," he said huskily, "How are you?" Hermione gave him an evil glare, & said, "Since when do you call me Hermione?" He came up closer to her & said, "Starting now, since I've gazed onto your...great figure." He looked her up & down, & she didn't like it at all. "Get away ferret boy." "How about if I don't want to?" he whispered seductively, coming closer to her. She stuttered, but calmly said, "Go to your pudgy girlfriend, Malfoy, & leave me the bloody hell alone." "Why you-." "Get away from her Malfoy," Harry said dangerously, pulling him off of her. Hermione mouthed 'Thank you' as she grabbed the book she needed & came to stand next to Harry. "What did I do Potter? It seems like the Mudblood here can't keep her eyes off of me." "What did you call me?" Hermione hissed murderously, glaring at Malfoy even more. "Bug off Malfoy," Harry hissed, & lead Hermione to the Care of Magical Creatures' book shelf. "Thank you Harry, I started feeling uncomfortable," Hermione said thankfully, & hugged him tight. Trying to ignore the chills he got, he hugged her back & said, "No problem. Do you think I was going to let Malfoy hit on you like that? Now I can see why people don't like him." That made Hermione laugh, & they both let go...reluncently, & got the rest of the books they needed & paid for them.  
  
After getting their books, they got their potions' supplies, quills, parchment, & other such necessities that they needed for school, saving their dress robes for last. On their way to Madame Malkin's, they went by a candy store, where Ginny just had to buy candy. Before they could stop her, she ran in, got some candy, & ran out. "Jeez Gin, you need your candy, don't you?" Hermione remarked, smiling a bit. Ginny smiled & piped up, "Yup!" They laughed as they headed into the shop. "I need to get new regular robes; they got too small over the summer. How about you guys?" Hermione stated, looking around the shop, then at her best friends. "Me too," Ginny & Ron said at the same time. "Well, we could expect you to need robes, Ron." "Shut up." They laughed, then Ginny & Hermione went to look for dress robes first, Ron went to get fitted, & Harry decided to look at some dress robes. He looked around, & thought of asking Hermione what would look good for him when he slapped himself. 'Here I go again, thinking about Hermione, & Tara. Well, they are the same person. But I should stop thinking about her! Ugh, what's happening to me?' By the time he finished those thoughts, he made his way to where Hermione & Ginny were at. "Hey guys," he said, feeling a bit nervous. 'Since when did I get nervous around Tara?' "Hey Harry, what's up?" Hermione said, smiling at him. "Um...I need help picking out a dress robe. Can you help me?" "Sure! Ginny & I are pretty much done anyway. I'll meet you & Ron outside, okay Gin?" Ginny smiled & waved to them as she made her way to the back to get fitted for new robes. Making their way to the guys' dress robes, Hermione asked, "What kind of color do you want?" "Doesn't matter." She chuckled slightly, & muttered, "Guys." "What was that?" Keith smiled widely at her as she said, "Nothing..." "Didn't sound like nothing. I won't do anything about it now, but I will later." During that, Hermione sorted through dress robes & finally exclaimed, "This is it!" People started looking at her weird while she whispered, "Sorry." She was now holding up finely designed dress robes that were a dark forest green, almost black, with gold threading. "Wow Hermione, this is great." He hugged her, & she hugged him back. Soon letting go, she said, "Well, I've got to go get fitted. You can pay for your robe." She walked away, looking a bit flushed. Soon, he paid for his robes & waited for her outside the fitting room.  
  
Later on, she was finally finished & was walking out when she saw Harry standing next to the door. "Hey, I thought you were out there with Ron & Ginny." "I...um...decided to wait for...you," he replied, looking...red? Hermione shrugged it off, & said, "Come on; let's go find them." After paying for her robes, she & Harry walked outside & saw their two friends gazing at a broomstick-in-display. It was a new line-up of brooms; Midnight Streak. It was a beautiful black broomstick with bright silver lettering. Oh how she would love to have that broom. She could see herself flying on it now....... "Earth to Hermione, are you there Hermione?" Ron yelled into her ear, causing her to jump back. "Jeez Ron! You don't have to be that loud! But I wished I had that broomstick, & you know what? I think I can afford it!" The others gasped at her as she said, "Well, my mum & dad gave me some extra money so I could buy a present I wanted for their present to me, & I found it. I guess the owl I wanted can wait." As she was in the shop, Ron mimicked, "I think I can afford it! Blimey, can't the girl give it a break?" "Watch it Ron, it's a birthday present! Plus, she really wants to fly," Harry snapped at him, surprised he even did that. Ron gave him an unbelieving look as Hermione walked out of the shop with a long-wrapped purchase under her arm. "Come on, let's explore a bit." With that, they ran into other shops, looked around, got ice cream, then met back up with Fred, George, & Mrs. Weasly to go back to the Burrow. During that whole time, Harry thought of a great gift to get her for her birthday. 


	5. Flying, Wizard Candy, & Star Gazing

"The Great Switch Up" Chapter 5: Flying, Wizard Candy, & Star Gazing  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Soon after they got back, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, & Hermione decided to play a quick game of Quidditch. One reason was that they wanted to get back into shape, especially Ron & Ginny, since they were going to try out for Keeper. Also, they wanted to see if Hermione really could fly. Stepping outside with an apple for the Quaffle, they quickly made their way out back so Hermione could show them her broom. Soon arriving there, Fred screamed out, "Bloody hell! I've been waiting too long to see that bloody broom! Now show it!" "FRED!" everyone exclaimed, & then bursted out laughing as Fred turned three shades redder than usual. Soon enough, Hermione opened the package & they all lay eyes on a brilliant broomstick. "Wow, it looks even better up close!" George gasped, brushing his hand on top of the handle. Hermione soon picked it back up & said, "Alright, I feel like flying. Let's go! After a quick game, you guys can all have a turn flying for a few minutes." She soon pushed off the ground & flew into the air, & what a feeling she had! She felt alive, & free, all her troubles left on the ground. The others mounted, then they started their game.  
  
When there game finished, Hermione let everyone ride her broom for a bit, letting Ron ride first. Sitting under a tree, she watched Ron ride around, looking very happy. She felt a bit bad that she had been ignoring him since they arrived. Sam was her best friend, now a guy or not. 'Maybe we can hang out sometime,' she thought to herself. "Hey," someone said from next to her; it was Harry. "Hey Ke- I mean, Harry," Hermione said as he sat next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her in concern. She sighed, then said, "Ron." "Oh..." "I think I've been ignoring him lately, & I don't know why. I guess I've had a lot on my mind & all." "It's alright, it looks like he's coping well." They saw Ron tickling Ginny into the ground as Fred tried to swoop at their heads. Hermione smiled a bit & said, "Yeah...it does." As Harry was going to stroke her hair, Ron said, "Alright, let's get back. Dinner's going to be done soon, & you know how mum gets if we're not there in time." They all raced back, Harry & Hermione in the lead. Following behind them, Ron thought, 'Looks like my fear is coming true. Better take action before it's too late.'  
  
After having dinner, the four went into Ginny's room to talk & such, without anyone interrupting them. "Hey guys, you want to try out the wizard candy I got?" Ginny asked slyly, pouring all of her candy onto the floor. "Oh no, not the candy," Ron groaned. The three, which would be Harry, Hermione, & Ron, knew what kind of mess the Bertie Botts' Every Flavored Beans made back at home. Now, there were other wizard candies on the floor. "Come on, let's try them. What harm can it do?" Hermione said innocently, taking a bite out of a Chocolate Frog, which tasted just like chocolate. "A lot," Ron & Harry said at the same time, but also took a bite out of Chocolate Frogs. "Well...this is safe," Harry mused, picking up another piece of candy, Mince Mice. "Um Harry? Be careful with-." Hermione was too late; Harry had eaten one, & was now rolling on the floor laughing as it tickled him in the stomach. Ron & the girls started to chuckle, then bursted out laughing. Hermione started chewing on Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, & soon little bubbles of all shapes & sizes started floating around Ginny's room. They soon had a contest over who had the biggest bubbles; Ron won, Ginny close behind him. After eating most of the candy & laughing their little hearts out, Harry & Ron went back to Harry's room to get cleaned up for bed as the girls did the same.  
  
Later that night, Hermione was laying on the ground, only in dark blue silk pajama pants & a gray tank top, looking at the stars. Every time she would look up at a starry night sky, she felt content, & pretty happy. Well, not this night. She had troubles already, & it had only been a week since they arrived. She loved where she was now, but a part of her missed her family & other friends, & then she felt like she was ignoring Sam, or Ron, lately for some unknown reason. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself, looking up at the stars. She continued talking to herself. "Also, I think I'm starting to like Keith...again. I can't do that! We all made a promise not to fall in love with each other, & I intend to keep it that way. But still, why am I feeling this way? I mean, yeah, I used to like him, but...I can't now. I'll just have to hide it & try not to let it show. Plus, he probably doesn't like me anyway." Soon enough, she saw a shooting star, & made a wish. "I wish that my heart finds the one & shows me who it is before I go crazy. God, Amen." With that, she said goodbye to the stars & headed back to Ginny's room. From Ron's room, there was a figure in the window, who she didn't see, that had heard everything she said. "I'll full- fill her wish...& mine too." 


	6. Hectic Morning & Let Out Secret

"The Great Switch Up" Chapter 6: Hectic Morning & Let-Out Secret  
  
*A/N: Well, this story has been going by quickly, or slowly. I hope you guys enjoy it so far. Just to let you know, so you don't get confused, Hermione is Tara (me in real life), Harry is Keith, Ron is Sam (& Sam is a girl in real life), & Ginny is Cindy. PLEASE READ & REVIEW & if you guys have any ideas for me...TELL ME! Haha =) Well...on with the show!*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The last week of summer break went by quickly for all of them. During that week, the four friends met Mr. Weasly, Bill, Charlie, & Percy, including Penelope, his girlfriend. Actually, they were going to get married in December. Hermione & Ron started spending more time together, & things were back to normal between Harry, Ron, & Hermione...well, almost. Hermione still couldn't shake the feeling that she liked Harry as more than a friend, & kept trying to hide it, but it became harder & harder to do. Now, it is the morning of their leaving to Hogwarts, & the four were going to find out how hectic the morning was going to be for them.  
  
"Hermione! Virginia! Wake up! It's time to get ready to leave!" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed, waking them up so suddenly that they fell out of their beds. "Mum!" Ginny exclaimed, giving her mum an evil glare. "Don't give me that look Virginia. Now, you girls get ready quickly, & I'll let you wake Harry & Ron up, got it?" The two girls exchanged evil looks & said, "Okay. We'll be ready in ten minutes." Since they packed up the night before, all they had to do was get dressed, so Mrs. Weasly left their room to wake up Fred & George as Hermione & Ginny quickly got ready.  
  
Ten minutes later, the two girls were finished getting ready & after bringing their trunks downstairs, ran up to Ron & Harry's room to get them up. Before opening the door, Hermione said, "You get Ron, & I'll get Harry." She nodded, smirking, & they opened the door & quietly crept to each of the beds. Hermione silently counted, "1..........2..............3!" They jumped on their beds & exclaimed, "GET UP SLEEPYHEADS!" "AHHH!" they yelled, Ron sounding like a girl, & they falling out of their beds. Hermione & Ginny fell onto their beds, laughing their hearts out. "You- you...should have see-seen......your faces!" Ginny barely got out, laughing hard enough she was now weezing, & so was Hermione. Ron & Harry looked at each other & smirked. Then, they both crept over to the two girls, Ron to Ginny & Harry to Hermione, & they picked them up. "Harry! Put me down!" Hermione squealed, starting to kick & tried to forget the idea that he was only in his boxers. He smirked & started carrying her down the stairs, or more like, running while carrying her down the stairs. "HARRY!" she exclaimed while laughing; she was enjoying this, even though she didn't want to admit it. Ron was following them down the stairs, with Ginny screaming revenge at him. When they reached the family room, Harry slammed Hermione into the couch, then sitting on her. "Get off me Harry Potter!" she squealed, laughing really hard. He turned his head to face her & smiled. "I don't think so," he smirked, but then got off of her & helped her up; he caught sight of what she was wearing & tried not to gasp. She was wearing a scarlet halter top, with gold vines weaving all over it, & black jeans with black boots. She also had on a gold choker with a ruby in the middle, the same one she wore the first day they arrived. Suddenly, he noticed he was still holding her hand & dropped it, saying, "I...um...got to go get ready." He beat it up the stairs, having everyone staring after him in shock, mostly Hermione, who couldn't pick out the obvious if it came up & bit her in the arse. Ron followed Harry up the stairs, needing to get dressed, as Hermione & Ginny made it to the table to eat breakfast. "What was that about?" Ginny whispered to Hermione. Hermione shrugged & whispered back, "I wish I knew."  
  
After everyone ate, they got into Ministry cars (they still didn't have a car), Mr. & Mrs. Weasly, Fred, George, & their luggage in the first car & Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, & their luggage in the second one. The four were talking about how cool it would be to finally see Hogwarts. For Hermione, this was a dream come true. She always wanted to go to Hogwarts, & now she was, even if she really wasn't herself. Finally, they arrived at Kings' Cross Station. "Alright, Fred, George, you first, then Harry & Hermione, then Ron & Ginny, then me & your father. Now come on, get a move on! The train is leaving in 10 minutes." Fred & George quickly ran into the barrier & disappeared, then it was Harry & Hermione's turn. Since they never did this before, they made it into a quick jog, their carts following behind them. Suddenly, it was over & Hermione opened her eyes & looked onto a wonderful sight. There were so many kids everywhere, & there was the magnificent scarlet train. "It's beautiful," Hermione breathed, taking in everything at once. Harry looked at it too, but was amazed with Hermione's sight, her face when she saw the train, everything. "Alright Hermione, Ron & Ginny are already heading to the train; we need to find them for a compartment." Hermione nodded & followed Harry onto the train.  
  
Soon enough, they found Ron & Ginny in a compartment, taking out a pack of Exploding Snap cards. "Hey guys," Hermione said, & took a seat next to Ginny, "Sorry if we were long. I just wanted to take a look at the train." Harry took a seat next to Ron as he asked, "You guys playing Exploding Snap?" "Yeah, wanna play?" Ron stated, starting to shuffle the deck. "Sure," Harry said. Hermione shook her head no. "Not today; I wanna finish reading my books, get a grasp at Hogwarts & do my best." Ginny shook her head while chuckling. "Looks like someone is becoming who they are." "Haha, very funny," Hermione said back, taking out their Defense Against the Dark Arts book, turning to a page, & reading. While they were playing their card game, Harry would glance over at Hermione reading. He couldn't help it, but he became fasinated with how she read, her eyes reading each word intensely, her brain absorbing all of the information like a dangerously dry sponge. (*A/N: Alright, bad proverb, but hey, that's what it's like.) Soon enough, the old witch with the snack cart came & asked them, "Is there anything I can get you, dears?" All four got up & bought little food, prepared to play around with the wizard candy again. As they were eating, someone appeared at their compartment; it was Malfoy & his two cronies, Crabbe & Goyle.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron sneered, wanting Malfoy to leave. "To come & see the beautiful Hermione, of course," he replied, trying to touch Hermione's hair, but she slapped his hand away, now standing up. "Get out, ferret boy. We don't need to see your slimy arse here." "How about..........no." Just as he tried to kiss her, she punched his gut, sending him flying back into the wall. 'Whoa, when did I get so strong?' she thought to herself as Malfoy got up & hissed, "You'll pay you dirty, good-for-nothing bitch." As Malfoy went to grab her, Harry stood in front of Hermione, protecting her, & grabbed his wrist. "Don't-move-one-more- muscle-Malfoy," Harry demanded, his anger rising. He didn't notice his grip increasing, causing Malfoy to start wimpering. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly let go & slammed the door in his face. "Whoa Harry, you made Malfoy's wrist turn purple," Ginny gasped, not believing Harry just did that. Ron couldn't even speak, he was too shocked. Hermione did something nobody even expected her to do: she left. "Hermione, wait!" Harry called out, going to run after her, but Ginny stopped him. "Harry, stay here; I'll talk to her." With that, Ginny swiftly walked out, following the direction Hermione walked in.  
  
Ginny soon found Hermione in a compartment not too far from theirs. She walked in to see Hermione staring out the window.......crying? "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, sitting next to her. Hermione looked her way, eyes slightly red. "Cindy....I don't know what to do," Hermione replied, her voice trembling. Making sure the door was shut & casting a Silencing Charm, Cindy asked, "Tara, what don't you know what to do?" Looking at her again, she said quietly, "I think I'm falling for Keith." 


	7. What Am I Supposed To Do?

"The Great Switch Up" Chapter 7: What Am I Supposed To Do?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"What?" Cindy exclaimed quietly, looking at Tara in disbelief. "Yeah, I think I'm falling for Keith, & nothing I do is stopping it from happening!" Tara cried, getting frustrated. Trying to calm her down, Cindy said, "Alright Tara, quiet down. Now, how has this been happening?" "Man, I don't even know. I mean, I was fine back at home, but now, everything's different; nothing's the same. I mean, I know I'm not falling for Harry, since Keith is Harry, but remember that day we went to Diagon Alley?" Cindy nodded, motioning for her to continue. "Well, I think that's when I realized it. I don't want this to happen, but every time I'm near him, I start to feel light-headed, I feel a jolt every time we touch, & everything else that happens when you feel this way. I can't even start explaining how I feel!" "But this has nothing to do with you walking out of our compartment." Tara looked down, whispering, "Yeah, I know." Cindy bent down to look Tara in the eye & asked, "Then why did you walk out?" "I...I don't know."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the compartment, Harry was close to having a mental breakdown. Ron, thinking smart, shut the door & put on some Silencing Charms, then asked, "Keith, what's wrong?" "What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! I just caused Tara to run out of here & there's nothing I can do about it!" "Look Keith, she probably just got-." "Got what, Sam? Scared? Oh, that makes me feel so much better!" Sam walked over to Keith & placed a hand on his shoulder. "Keith, calm down; it's not your fault." Keith pushed her hand off of his shoulder & turned around to face her. "Look, I know you're trying to help, but this is something I've got to do on my own. Now, I'm going to go find her, & see what's wrong. I can't loose her this early in the school year. I just can't." Then, he swiftly walked out of the compartment in the direction she headed in while Sam was left to except the fact that she knew Keith only cared for her as a friend now, & nothing could change that.  
  
Before Cindy could say more, there was a knock at the door. "I know you guys are in there. Please, let me in; I've got to speak to Tara." "Should I?" Tara nodded her head yes, & Cindy opened the door to a frustrated- looking Keith. As soon as he walked in, Cindy closed the door & turned around to see him hugging Tara. "I'm so sorry I made you run off, Tara. I promise that won't happen again." Tara smiled slightly & responded, "Keith, it wasn't your fault. I was just shocked & left without a word." Keith let her go & looked at her face. It looked like she was crying, but he was just happy to see her smile. "Alright, let's head back." As Cindy followed them out & back to their compartment, she thought, 'I knew it would happen sooner or later. Hopefully they'll admit it to one another soon enough.'  
  
*A/N: Alright, another short chapter, but I didn't have many ideas. If you guys have any ideas for me on this story or my other HP stories, read, review, & tell me in your review. I could use all of the help I can get! Haha =) Well, I'm out!* 


End file.
